Shovel
*Shovel of the Dead - Complete Score Attack in Dead Living Zombies |attachments = |stats = *Accuracy: 5/10 *Damage: 7/10 *Range: 3/10 *Rate of Fire: 4/10 *Handling: 7/10 |magazine = |variants = *Shovel *Optimism *Shovel of the Dead }} The Shovel is a melee weapon found in Far Cry 5. A standard run-of-the-mill arrowhead spade designed for digging holes, it is very effective at digging holes in enemy faces. A two-handed, bladed swinging-weapon. It can also be thrown as a projectile, at the cost of one carried shovel, which may be able to be picked up, granted the shovel does not break. Like all wooden melee weapons, such as the Branch, Paddle and the Baseball Bat, it may break when hitting an enemy or when thrown, and as such it is advisable to carry spares. Shovel= The standard variant, the Shovel, features several paint schemes. Gallery Fc5 weapon shovel.jpg|Shovel Fc5 weapon shovel blue.jpg|"Trenchmaker" Fc5 weapon shovel red.jpg|"Bury the Body" Fc5 weapon shovel green.jpg|"Eco-Friendly" Fc5 weapon shovel yellow.jpg|"The National Parker" Fc5 weapon shovel camo.jpg|"Yellow Snow" |-| Optimism= Optimism is a shovel painted with a bright yellow base coat, and a black smiley face on it. Other than the unique paint scheme, it is statistically identical to the standard shovel. Gallery Fc5 weapon shovel opti.jpg|"Optimism" ''Far Cry New Dawn'' This unique variant of the shovel returns in Far Cry New Dawn as a rank 2 weapon. It is available as a Ubisoft Club bonus reward. |-| Shovel of the Dead= Shovel of the Dead is a shovel painted with a glowing ooze motif to match the titular zombies from the Dead Living Zombies expansion. Other than the unique appearance, it is statistically identical to the standard shovel. Gallery Fc5 weapon shovel zombie.jpg|The Shovel of the Dead as it appears in Far Cry 5 ''Far Cry New Dawn'' The Shovel returns in Far Cry New Dawn. "Nailed it" Shovel= The "Nailed it" Shovel is a Rank 4 weapon. it resembles any typical shovel, though the metal on the end of it is rusted somewhat, with nails on the underside of it. "Reality" Shovel= The "Reality" Shovel is a rank 4 weapon. It is similar in appearance to the "Nail it" Shovel, but it has a decal resembling a shocked emoticon. this is meant to be an ironic accent on the weapon, in reference to the "Optimism" Shovel(See above), in reference to the game's premise. Trivia *The Shovel was one of the most highly-praised weapons in the game, being featured on PCGamer, among other sites.2018 March 29, [https://www.pcgamer.com/far-cry-5s-shovel-is-the-best-weapon-in-the-game/ PCGamer - Far Cry 5's Shovel is the Best Weapon in the Game]. Retrieved 2018 May 11. **The positive reaction the Shovel melee weapon encouraged the creation of the Shovel Launcher. *Optimism, and the description of it make reference to the glass half-full/half-empty mentality types, where an optimist is described as seeing the glass as "half-full". **The shovel sees holes of dirt as "half-full" because the other half to an empty hole is likely a cadaver. *While all melee weapons be be thrown, the shovel is the only weapon that can be thrown in a spear-like projectile motion, while the others are thrown in a spinning method. **In addition, when compared to the other melee weapons, the shovel can be thrown further, and does more damage. *Owing to the arrowhead of the spade, the shovel will embed in most surfaces, including (but not limited to) dirt, walls, and people, similar to an arrow, allowing for easy recovery and re-use. *With the release of the Dead Living Zombies expansion, the unique "Shovel of the Dead" variant was added to the game as a reward for completing Score Attack.2018 September 29, In-Game Behavior. **The name "Shovel of the Dead" is likely a reference to the 2004 horror-comedy movie Shaun of the Dead. 2018 September 23, . Retrieved 2018 September 29. References ru:Лопата